


永昼

by Imitation



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imitation/pseuds/Imitation
Summary: Relationship：琳/桑克瑞德Rating：NC-17Attention：ABO/女性Alpha/未成年性行为
Relationships: Ryne/Thancred
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	永昼

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship：琳/桑克瑞德  
> Rating：NC-17  
> Attention：ABO/女性Alpha/未成年性行为

“下一阶段资料存档……坐标空无大地，推测为夜间，无尽光浓度降低20%，气候不明，即将在十小时后尝试激活雷属性以太。”

桑克瑞德将记录装置放回原处，在临时搭建的庇所里巡视了一圈，叹了口气揉着脖子躺平在空荡荡的地板上。“这种一板一眼的工作还是让于里昂热来干吧。”在长期缺乏睡眠之后，他分外想念原初世界加隆德炼铁厂那帮抢着做事的老友。躺了没几分钟，桑克瑞德想起来今天得找琳为绝枪战士的武器补充晶壤了——他不得不依靠年轻的光之巫女才能战斗，这种持续至今的，微妙的，需要与被需要的关系让他有时分辨不清他们各自该被算作哪一方。

即便他说过她是他的家人。

在桑克瑞德扛起枪刃准备走出门时，一身低气压的光之战士大步跨了进来。为第一世界找回了夜晚的大英雄此刻面色凝重地拿着神典石，在两人擦肩而过时自言自语地发问：雷神拉姆？雷马？长得像兰吉特那样的老头？

噢，兰吉特将军，我可忘不掉那张脸。他想。那是一位值得敬重的对手，独一无二的敌人，又或许原本还能成为一位好的父亲。

安穆艾兰的这段回忆让桑克瑞德显得有些心事重重，他把这一切归咎于现阶段的身体状况，疲惫和乏力让他的思考量增加了。他曾经失去了魔力，在来到第一世界后又失去了作为Omega的性别表征，在这漫长的五年间他的发情期凭空消失了，这对一位身兼数任的拂晓贤人而言无疑是好事，再也用不着将大把金钱砸在药剂上。他毫不遮掩地把这个消息分享给每一位信任的同伴，并在战斗中表现得像他说的一样可靠。但在踏入空无大地之后，也许是无尽光改变了自己体内光暗平衡的稳态，曾经再熟知不过的感觉日渐变得明晰，像在浮冰上行走，未来终究变得可窥而不可知。

他开始断断续续地低烧，头痛，在夜间失眠。

“桑克瑞德…你身体不舒服吗？”

回过神的时候，托着枪刃的男人正坐在女孩用来暂时住宿的房间里，晶壤的装填已经完成，他听到声音，对上了琳澄澈的眼睛。这双眼睛总让他想到别的东西，终年不化的雪，雪松原上领头的鹿，又或者是……桑克瑞德摇了摇头，习惯性地把手掌罩在女孩头上 ；她没有对这种行为表示过抗议，被他理所当然视为亲人之间用来鼓励和宽慰的方式。

但这次有什么地方不太一样了。琳抬起两条手臂，牢牢攀住了桑克瑞德的手腕。“你有事情瞒着我们。”她笃定地说，然后将手背贴上男人的额头。“你好像在发烧，桑克瑞德。”

桑克瑞德难得地端坐在矮凳上，看琳从他手中抽走那把用得有点破旧的武器，她小心地把它放在书桌上，然后立刻回到他身边，一条腿跪在男人大腿和坐凳的缝隙间，贴上去用眼皮测量起人的体温。“这是雅修特拉教给我的方法。”她轻声地开口说话，温热的呼吸落在桑克瑞德耳根上，桑克瑞德晃神了一秒，随即握着琳的肩膀推向一边，按着一侧胀痛的太阳穴往身后退去，风衣的下摆险些挂倒了凳子。

他想惯常地训斥两句，话跑到嘴边只变成了一句你不用担心。而琳显然不是好敷衍的一类人，除此之外她还闻到了以前从没闻到过的气味——

“今天谢谢你帮忙了，早点睡吧。”桑克瑞德刚说完话，就被女孩从身后拦腰抱住了。“…这又是干什么？”但这个拥抱只停留了短暂的一瞬，琳便紧张地松开了手，迫切地向他解释起来：“我不是故意的…你身上有好闻的味道，我只是想着应该让你留下来接受治疗。”

“你能感知到我的信息素？”被脱口而出的直白惹得哭笑不得，桑克瑞德挑了挑眉。

“我还被关在游末邦的时候分化成了Alpha。”琳小声地回答。“我现在都记得你来救我时的样子，以为你会跟我一样，但事实上…”

桑克瑞德是Omega吧？

琳拉住了桑克瑞德的手，像传输魔力或以太时一样，形似水流的暖光从手心渡了过去。桑克瑞德身体的不适感消失了，病痛终于被除去，而同时五感也变得清晰，信息素的味道铺天盖地地涌来，被衣裤包裹的隐秘部位和布料摩擦时敏感的触觉被放大，伴随着来自对立性别压倒性的侵略感。

他进入了发情期。

“别开玩笑了。”

他开始觉得站不稳了；这个简直能当自己女儿的小姑娘是个货真价实的Alpha，老天，她是行星代言人生命的延续，是拥有光之加护的光之巫女，她为伊甸命名，在光泛滥后虚无的大地上让以太再度流转，她是崭新的希望——还是他曾经借由着怀念的另一个人。他的心思被狡黠的冥王哈迪斯戳穿，铺开在每个人面前，而他忘了琳曾经对他露出怎样的表情。

枪刃师勒紧臀部的皮裤被后穴逐渐渗出的体液浸得湿透，桑克瑞德都快忘了有多少个日夜没陷入过这种尴尬的境地，就像他不记得手上有多少好了又添的新疤。此刻他脱力地撑在桌沿上，琳用真挚的眼神注视着他，托着男人的另一只手，牵到唇边纯真又亲昵地轻吻。

“桑克瑞德…我不仅将你看作兄长或是父亲，而是平等地憧憬着你，爱着你，与你共度的旅途令我满怀感激。”

“亲眼见到自己的命运之后，我确实成长了。我希望成为为这个世界指引方向的光之巫女，也想要成为你能够信赖和依靠的普通人。”

“请告诉我你的答案。”

在良久的难耐的沉默过后，桑克瑞德抽出手，像平常那样伸手拍了拍琳的肩膀——

“没关系，我会包容你的全部，你就尽情任性一次吧。”

但这果然还是太疯狂了。桑克瑞德躺在少女狭窄的床榻上，被女孩清甜而温暖的气味包围，他的外套滑落在地上，紧身的背心向上掀到露出胸膛，长裤被褪到脚踝，新生的Alpha伏在他身上，手指像拆礼物那样在他的腹肌上游走，滑向小腹两侧的沟壑。琳的脸颊因为兴奋而稍微泛红，她表现得像一个生来就全知全能的神，摸索着尝试打开爱慕之人的身体。

琳勾着桑克瑞德内裤的边缘，小心翼翼地拉下来，然后握住了男人早就硬挺的性器，这惹得桑克瑞德叫骂出声。“…该死。” 我答应了。我在和一个没成年的小屁孩做这档子事。他脑子发晕，手和脚都失去了力气，本能地渴望被征服者填满，好让他少吃点苦头度过这难捱的日子。他抬高膝盖，理所当然被理解成鼓励下一步动作。

“这样你会觉得舒服吗？”琳抚摸着阴茎最敏感的顶端，桑克瑞德咽回了轻佻的调侃，他很难对这个少女说出诸如你倒真懂这类的下流话。被压低的声音都成了隐忍的喘息，在琳听来更像是少年人懵懂情愫的催化剂。她将长发撩到耳后，低头亲吻即将被她占据的Omega的性器，伸出舌头不轻不重地舔了一下。和预料的一样，桑克瑞德整个人往后缩了过去，呼吸变得粗重，弓着身体绷出好看的手臂肌肉。年长的男人扶住她的脑袋，想制止更过头的行为，但Alpha不愿受制于人的本能让琳沿着桑克瑞德的阴茎舔向股沟，再一路轻咬着腹部，在胸肌上留下情色的水渍和咬痕。

如同圣女一般的光之巫女趴伏在男人腿间，吮吸着男人浅色的乳头，她认真地亵玩着桑克瑞德胸口的软肉，抬头用清亮的眼睛看向他。我可不是你的母亲。桑克瑞德难堪地想着，大腿却颤抖得厉害。他分不清琳的信息素是哪一种花香，但在这一刻就像难以抵御的佳酿，他被包绕着往下沉沦。

“我可能会做得不够好，但我会努力的。”

“别说了…过来。”

琳听话地凑上去和他接吻，像他平时指示她做任何事那样。他们的手指扣在一起，少女柔软的胸部紧贴在桑克瑞德裸露的胸膛上，下面还有——还有一个怎么想都不该有的坚硬的东西。琳的舌头舔着男人干涩的嘴唇，闯进去和滚烫的舌头交缠在一起，亲得连自己都忘了换气。桑克瑞德喘着气说你真是个冒失的家伙啊，被琳红着脸咬在了乳尖上。

没有夸张或下流的调情，表里如一的少女只是遵循着自己的步调，将手指按在了Omega翕张的穴口上，年长者给予了默许的眼神，她有些兴奋地插进了湿热的内里，生涩地模仿着抽插的动作，牵带出桑克瑞德屁股里流淌的津液。“这个地方好湿。”琳感到自己作为Alpha的性器官硬得发痛，她恳求地再次望向他，用天生就在尺寸上不容小觑的器官摩擦男人的大腿。桑克瑞德的脑子像被大地之怒锤得断片，他用手挡着眼睛，无意识地点了点头又摇了摇头。琳靠上去亲吻他汗湿的额头，把阴茎抵了上去。

进入的过程比两人想象中要艰难，在这方面琳就像任何一个开荤的少年，而桑克瑞德耻于向被自己视作女儿的人传递关于如何来操自己的知识。他大多时候沉默着，在琳终于插进最深处时握着她的胳膊发出短促的惊呼，琳像得到了鼓舞一样，分开他的腿，一遍又一遍地撞击着湿热的内里，循着本能直往腔口进犯。她挺送着腰去摸桑克瑞德身上那些零星的伤疤，有些坏心眼地拧他的乳头。桑克瑞德的呻吟声吞进了喉咙，他几乎是自暴自弃地抬高了自己的双腿。

这对任何人来说都是难以想象的事：暧昧不清的态度，家人，背德的负罪感。

琳甚至没有动上很久就把桑克瑞德送上了巅峰。他颤抖着夹紧了长而漂亮的性器，往自己脸上射了一堆东西。桑克瑞德在高潮的余韵里大口呼吸，感受到琳的东西在自己身体里胀大，然后埋入深处射了出来。他掰过女孩的肩膀让她起来，然后被按住了手腕，Alpha释放出的信息素不减非增。

“可以从后面再来一次吗？”她眨着眼睛问。

桑克瑞德趴伏在床上，琳着迷地握着他结实的腰，轻喘着顶弄最深处隐秘的肉缝。天，她要撞进到生殖腔里了。桑克瑞德挣扎着往前弓起身体，被过量的快感击败到昏天黑地，体液和精液混在一起从交合的部位滴落到床单上。他啃咬着自己的手臂，腿脚发软，眼神涣散。被他视作孩子的琳终究是个Alpha，是精神的主导者，他只能像这样挨着操而毫无逃离的办法；又或者这一切的始末都是他咎由自取的纵容。

我是怎么看待琳的？他恍惚中对自己问道。不、不是这个，不能被琳永久标记。这不是她应该走的路——只是这一次，只有这一次荒唐怎样都好，我们互相帮助，扶持着度过了又一场战斗而已。真糟糕，这个不该有的大玩意儿还在用力捅着我的屁股。我希望、我想——

琳在桑克瑞德痉挛着高潮之后再次射在了里面，她没有进到生殖腔中，甚至没有去咬桑克瑞德后颈的腺体。回过神的桑克瑞德摸了摸脖子，猜想这是因为琳并不具备一整套和性爱相关的知识储备。琳小心翼翼地退了出来，在桑克瑞德身旁躺下，亲昵地交换了一个形似情人的亲吻。

并不是这样，亲爱的桑克瑞德。我给你留下了你的路，我希望你在再需要帮助的时候只能再向我伸手。总有一天你会再来依赖我，我会再看见你如释重负的脸。

屋内信息素交融的味道逐渐淡去，很快琳在桑克瑞德的怀中沉沉睡着，桑克瑞德瞥了一眼小屋里的挂钟，在新一轮工作到来之前还有足够的时间睡个好觉。他们已经度过了许多个一如白昼的夜晚。当对时间流逝的感知变得稀薄，唯一能做的还有多来一场好梦。

他曾经坐在林间的长椅上，伊达手舞足蹈地拿他开玩笑，帕帕力莫站在旁边严肃地抱着胳膊，于里昂热端来了味道夸张的药汤。他穿着干净的纯白色棉布短衣，晨间的初阳映在轮廓凌厉的脸上，俨然一副大病初愈的模样；他抬头仰望着黑涡团、双蛇党和恒辉队升起的军旗，日光里相并的火枪、法杖与利刃，想这蓝天看起来显得有点冷清。

于是他闭上眼，下巴抵上琳的脑袋。他感到很温暖。非常温暖。

END


End file.
